I knew, I just wanted to hear you say it
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A sweet little romance story about Yuffie/Vincent


I knew, I just wanted to hear you say it

By Yuffie Valentine

Costa de Sol, 3 months after the world is saved.

Vincent stood there and watched Cloud go down on his knee in front of Tifa.A smile creeped across his face.Those two would make a great couple he thought.Everyone was smiling and tearing up when he asked will you be my wife, everyone besides Yuffie, she was just tearing up.Her young face was wet and she ran from the room.Everyone didn't notice really cause they were all hugging Cloud and Tifa.But Vincent saw, he had a habit of watching Yuffie.

"Where's Yuffie?" asked Tifa when she didn't see her.

"She went off to get something, let me go get her." Vincent walked off saying that. He walked towards where Yuffie ran off. Why was he so drawn to her? Maybe it's because she was what he use to see himself as, back in his TURK days.Youth and freedom, almost carefree.Then he meet Hojo and the whole world died for him.His love was gone, his life was gone, anything he ever had was gone. Locked away in a coffin.

"Yuffie!" Vincent yelled across the town.He checked the materia shop, she always went there to cheer herself up. But no sign of her in town, he looked down on the beach. There she was on the beach.Looking down into the water while she stood barefoot.

"Yuffie, there you are. We're all worried about you, why did you run off?" Vincent asked.He took off his boots and walked over to her and joined her. She was so small and cute looking. Cute? Where did that come from? Well she was cute and very beautiful.Yet he knew she was deadly with her weapons.She was also sneaky and clever. Wait. Could this be why he watched her, could he be in love with Yuffie?

"I can't tell you, you would think I was stupid." Yuffie said.

"I don't judge people so harsh. What is it?" Vincent said.

"No, I can't tell anyone, not with Tifa and Cloud so happy." Yuffie said. She started to tear up again. It hit Vincent like a punch, Yuffie was in love with Cloud, but why? Vincent was much better for her, he loved her. There, he could admit it, he loved her.

"Oh, you're in love with Cloud aren't you?' Vincent asked in a cold tone.

" AHHHHH , GAWD NO! Cloud is like a brother. I am sad cause Tifa reminds me of my mother. And my mother died at a young age, I don't want the same to happen to Tifa." Yuffie said. She started a fresh set of tears. 

"Oh Yuffie, don't worry, Tifa is health and strong. Plus she has Cloud to protect her now." Vincent said. He hugged Yuffie to him. He could feel her soft fac rest on his arm.Her breath, her tight hug, and her warm tears.

"I guess you are right. I wish I was lucky like her, having someone to watch over me." Yuffie said. She had stopped crying, but she still was hugging Vincent. 

"But you do Yuffie. There will always be someone to watch over you." Vincent said and gave a small kiss to the top of her head.He feared she would get freaked out and run or worse, get out the Pinwheel or Conformer and teach him a lesson. But she remained in his arms.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Yuffie said. And with this, she got on her tiptoes and kissed Vincent on the lips.

When the kiss broke, Vincent heart was filled with love. For the first tie in his life, the person he loved, loved him back.

"What do you mean you knew?" Vincent asked.

"I knew by the way you always look at me, the way you always protected me in battle. Plus, you showed a lot ofkindness to me.And no one in the group does that." Yuffie said.

"Oh, well. What do we do now?" Vincent asked.

"Let's just wing it." Yuffie said and wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck and gave him a an open mouth kiss. This was here first, but she had seen Cloud and tifa kiss enough to know how to do it.She was so happy, she had never been in love.She was always busy being a Ninja or stealing materia, there just didn't seem time for it. But now that she had all the team's materia and she had mastered her father in battle, she had time.

So while Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of the team rejoice over the joining of two lovers in marriage, two new lovers begin their journey to that road.

Fin

That was sweet wasn't it, I always liked that couple, that's how I got my name. I wanna thankNess_Diamond for sending the idea. Proof that if you send an idea, I might write it. Always I ask for you to review. And send ideas and comments.


End file.
